1. Technical Field
An improved odor elimination composition is disclosed which effectively removes odors embedded in soft surfaces such as carpeting and upholstery. The improved composition makes use of triethylene glycol and a combination of nonionic and ionic surfactants, one of which has bactericidal properties. The improved composition rapidly penetrates deep into the soft surfaces for providing fast and effective odor elimination. Methods for evaluating the ability of the composition to penetrate soft surfaces are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to use certain glycols in aerosol or vapor forms to sanitize air in a room by killing airborne bacteria. One particular glycol, triethylene glycol (“TEG”), has been found particularly effective for sanitizing air when delivered via an aerosol spray. The commercially successful OUST® air sanitizer products utilize a mixture that contains about 6 wt % TEG. Non-aerosol applications of TEG for disinfecting air are also developed.
The structure of triethylene glycol is illustrated below:

TEG is a colorless, odorless, non-volatile and hygroscopic liquid. It is characterized by two hydroxyl groups along with two ether linkages which contribute to its high water solubility, hygroscopicity and its ability to neutralize airborne odor-causing bacteria. TEG can be prepared commercially by the oxidation of ethylene at high temperatures in the presence of a silver oxide catalyst, following by hydration of the ethylene oxide to yield mono-, di-, tri- and tetra-ethylene glycol products. TEG has low toxicity.
Until now, the treatment and removal of odor-causing substances from soft surfaces such as clothing, drapes, bedding, carpeting and upholstery utilize very different mechanisms. One strategy uses aqueous formulations containing water-soluble cyclodextrins for odor control or odor elimination. These formulations also use water-soluble metallic salts in addition to the water-soluble cyclodextrins.
Cyclodextrins have a toroidal structure, the interior of which is hydrophobic. The exterior of this toroid structure is hydrophilic thereby rendering them water-soluble. It has been found that hydrophobic odor-causing substance enters the hydrophobic interior of a cyclodextrin toroid and forms a stable complex with the cyclodextrin structure due to the interplay of Van der Waals forces, the effects of hydrogen bonding and the common hydrophobicity of the cyclodextrin interior and odor-causing substance.
By forming stable complexes with odor-causing substance, cyclodextrins keep the substances out of the air thereby reducing the odor caused thereby. Water-soluble metallic salts may be combined with the cyclodextrins to absorb amines and sulfur-containing compounds.
A second strategy utilizes formulations that include water soluble/dispersible polymers for containing and controlling odor-causing substance. In contrast to cyclodextrins, which entrap or cage the odor-causing substance within the cyclodextrin toroid as discussed above, the water soluble/dispersible polymer entraps the odor-causing substance by forming a film that blankets the odor-causing substance.
The film is formed as the solvent or carrier of the formulation evaporates. Thus, the residual polymer film provides a barrier for containing the odor-causing substance within the soft surface thereby preventing it from being released to the ambient environment and detected by a consumer's sense of smell.
As both the cyclodextrins and film-forming polymers are large molecules that are difficult to evaporate, the above discussed formulations leave a visible residue after the solvent or carrier of the formulations evaporates. Further, neither cyclodextrins nor film-forming polymers have any anti-microbial properties.
Another problem associated with known odor-elimination formulations is the lack of ability to penetrate rapidly and deeply into the soft surfaces and eliminate odor-causing substance trapped (or embedded) therein. As a result, although temporary odor elimination can be achieved by using the known formulations, recurrence of odors usually happens when deeply embedded odor-causing substance relocates or “rises” from its original location. In such cases, reapplication of the formulations is generally needed at relatively short intervals.
Other more drastic measures for treating odor-causing substance trapped in carpeting, upholstery and clothing involve the use of enzymes or detergents to remove the odor-causing substance. In the case of upholstery and carpeting, professional services or the renting of special machinery is often required.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for removing odors in soft surfaces that are not easily washable, i.e., carpeting and upholstery. Moreover, there is a need for an improved odor elimination composition that may be sprayed onto carpeting or upholstery; that will not discolor or form a film or residue on the carpeting or upholstery; and that will penetrate rapidly and deeply into the soft surfaces to effectively deliver active odor-neutralizing ingredients to odor-causing substance embedded therein.